


“What happened to that other book you were reading?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Hormones, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Happy’s old lady is a bookworm, bakes, knits but has the attitude worse than anything he’s ever seen before, she’s pregnant with his child and 25 Years old, maybe at the clubhouse during a lockdown”





	“What happened to that other book you were reading?”

“What happened to that other book you were reading?”

You looked up as Happy walked into the dorm from the bathroom, towel tied around his waist. 

“I finished that one so I started this one.” 

“That was quick.” Happy spoke from the dresser as he pulled the towel off and began to look for underwear. You glared at his back as he did. 

“Yeah well, being locked up in a building with a bunch of drunks and screaming kids will push you into isolation, which is perfect for consuming literature.” 

The smile on your face was pure sarcasm, Happy wasn’t paying enough attention to you to notice though. Or care for that matter. You had been throwing around remarks like that for the last four days. He knew it was hard on you, being holed up in the clubhouse with everyone when you were so used to your privacy. You were used to going around town as you pleased, walking around the house in your silk robe as you pleased. You could play music and spend the day baking the most elaborate desserts and then go knit on the balcony while they baked. You were used to your freedom, peace, and privacy and these lockdowns gave you none of the above. The fact that you were pregnant only seemed to aggravate you more. It wasn’t the baby, of course not, it was the change of everything you were used to. 

Nighttime was when you and Happy would lay in bed together, his hands on your swollen tummy and the headphones pressed against them as well, soothing music playing through the foam. Now there was no calm for that, Happy gone at CHurch or carrying out club business and loud music making the walls thump late into the night. It irritated that people didn’t seem to get the gravity of what a lockdown meant. 

You’d be with Happy for a while now, 5 years to be exact. You’d been much younger than him but you had wisdom beyond your years and by now you knew him and the club. You knew how bad things could get. You knew how important lockdowns could be. The family of loved ones there to be sheltered and safe. That’s how it used to be anyways. Now it seemed like the friends of a friend always tagged along and made this out to be a retreat. Happy knew you were tired of it. He knew you wanted to be in your own home, but at the moment, this was the safest place for you, even if it wasn’t the most comfortable. 

He pulled on a pair of boxers and made his way to the bed with you, lifting the blankets and climbing in next to you. You eyed him suspiciously, knowing he’d said they were going to be going out tonight to get some intel. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m laying down with my Old Lady and my kid. What, I need an invite to get in my own bed?” 

His tone was sharp and you relaxed some, knowing that the hormones and circumstances were pushing you to lash out and he just so happened to be the closest one. 

“I’m sorry.”

The Son merely grunted, taking the book from your hand and tossing it down to the foot of the bed. You had half the mind not to yell at him for making you lose your page. He placed his hand on your shoulder and pulled you to lay back, your shoulder blades resting against the headboard as he leaned up and placed his head in your lap, ear to your tummy. 

“Your mom is being a real piece of work out here, ya hear me kid. Sometimes I wish I could crawl in there with you and hide.” 

At that, you laughed and rolled your eyes, not able to hold in your comeback this time. 

“Yeah, sometimes I wish you would hide away in there too.” 

Happy looked up at you now, a smirk written across his lips. 

“Well, I can try and hide myself in your belly if you’d like,” 

The whack to the side of his head was sharp and you giggled as he growled, sitting up from your lap and leaning towards you. 

“Don’t make me have to teach you a lesson, little girl.” 

“Oh please.” 

You stopped yourself short as a snide remark started to bubble it’s way past your lips. Instead, you smiled and cuddled yourself into his chest, tracing your index finger over the smiley faces that adorned his side. 

“What are we gonna tell the kid when they ask what these are for?”

Happy shrugged and stayed quiet as he thought, his arm wrapping around your shoulder and holding you to him tighter. 

“Tell them I used to be a Walmart greeter.”


End file.
